Miami PD
The Miami Police Department or 'MPD '''is a fictionalized version of the real life Miami police department based in Miami, Florida. It's regularly implied that the MPD is either grossly incompentent or mismanaged. Police officers themselves are generally an enemy faction, although the player character Manny Pardo is a Police Detective working for the MPD. In [[Hotline Miami|''Hotline Miami]], a large MPD precinct cluttered with filing cabinets is assaulted by Jacket. The building is one of two levels littered with security cameras recording the slaughter (the other one being Decadence), both of which will later be recreated as Pig Butcher sequences in Rouven Blankenfeld's Midnight Animal. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number ''two player characters have playable fantasies in which they reenact Jacket's slaughter of an MPD Police station. These police stations are depicted as being full of break rooms and vending machines in Final Cut, and as being crowded with small desks, a few desk drawers open to reveal alcohol bottles in Caught. Events of ''Hotline Miami The Miami Police Department only has a minor appearence in the chapter Crackdown, taking place on May 31st, where a SWAT team assaults the cocaine operation while the vigilante Jacket is also assaulting the building. Any mobster who survived Jacket's assault surrenders to the police, but Jacket manages to elude the SWAT team and the police sniper's sights before driving away. Jacket was later injured and taken to hospital in June, where he entered a coma. The police identify Jacket as "a prime suspect in a major case" and intend to question him if he wakes up. The chapter Trauma, taking place on July 21st, shows that Jacket wakes up from his coma and escapes the hospital. Shortly after, Jacket assaults a local police precinct killing every officer and wounding an arrested criminal. After the events of Showdown on July 23rd, Jacket is apprehended by the police. Events of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number During Hotline Miami 2 the police investigate a series of murders in late 1991 by the "Miami Mutilator". The police department never identifies the killer. In First Trial a new Police Chief testifies in the trial. The weapons used in Showdown and various masks usable in Hotline Miami are on the evidence table, along with Jacket's jacket. The Police Chief attempts to give details but is cut off by Jacket's Lawyer. Dennis Wedin has stated that The Fans stole their Phone Hom van from police impound, implying they know about Phone Hom's corruption. In Rouven Blankenfeld's Midnight Animal, the police are depicted as arresting the Pig Butcher and take him into custody. The Pig Butcher breaks out and kills dozens of police officers including the SWAT Chief. When the Pig Butcher enters the room where the girl is giving her statement, one of the policemen falls against the wall in fear of the Butcher. The station consists almost entirely of large break rooms with regular vending machines, as the level is actually a movie set. It's possible the officers in the movie are real MPD officers as a realism gimmick, as their facial sprites are reused for Manny Pardo-controlled levels and outros. Detective Manny Pardo was involved in the investigation of Jacket's case and has an unelaborated but implied knowledge of 50 Blessings' mask packages and meeting locations. He feeds Evan Wright leads on the case due to a vague debt he owes Evan. He apparently has a reputation of misconduct and incompetence. In Dead Ahead, Pardo kills a large group of Colombian mobsters which endangers a police operation. In Caught , Pardo also suffers a nightmare where he fights his fellow officers to escape arrest in an MPD station. The station in this level is much more compact and crowded with desks and tight offices, several desk drawers open to reveal alcohol bottles. A SWAT team responds to a prison riot in 1990 and in 1991 responds to an attack by the Fans on a building owned by Russian mobsters. Members & Associates *Police Chief (Former Police Chief of a Precinct) Deceased, Several gunshots to the torso. *Detective Manuel Pardo (Homicide Detective for the Miami Police) Deceased, Killed in the 1991 bombing of Miami. *SWAT Chief (Leader of a Miami PD SWAT Unit) Deceased, "Killed" via removal of head and spine (Midnight Animal movie) / Killed in the 1991 Bombing of Miami. *Interrogator (Senior Police Officer) Deceased, "Killed" via breaking of his neck (Midnight Animal movie) / Killed in the 1991 Bombing of Miami. *Police Chief (Post-1989 Police Chief of a Precinct) Likely deceased, Killed in 1991 bombing of Miami. *Johnson (Crime Scene Investigator) Likely deceased, Killed in 1991 bombing of Miami. *Evan Wright (Associate Writer, Friend of Manny Pardo) Killed in 1991 bombing of Miami. *Security Guards (Sub-Ordinate, Sub-Faction of the Miami PD, operating in Courts, Banks and Prisons) Enemy Types *Police *Dog *Inspector *Police Chief *SWAT Chief *SWAT Weapons *9mm (Hotline Miami 2 Wrong Number Only) *Shotgun *Baton *Machine Gun (Hotline Miami and SWAT only) *Sniper Rifle (Hotline Miami, Used by Sniper in Crackdown) *MP5 (Used by Police Chief Only) *Magnum (Used by Guard sub-faction and SWAT Chief only) Trivia *The Police using the Light Blue uniform in the games is a possible reference to Carcer City Police Department from the 2003 game Manhunt. **According to Dennis Wedin in a Reddit AMA, Manhunt is one of his favourite games. **The Comics, the Police use the Dark Navy blue uniform, compared to the Cyan of the games. *The "MPD" is based on specifically the Miami Police Department, not to be confused with the Miami-Dade Police Department who wear tan uniforms and white and teal service vehicles and serve the county of Miami-Dade instead of just the city. The Miami Police Department use Black and White service vehicles and dark blue uniforms and only operate in the City of Miami. Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:In-Game Universe